


Desideratum

by lloyddrose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, Dark Past, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Misunderstandings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lloyddrose/pseuds/lloyddrose
Summary: They met by accident. She's a fugitive and he's her 'rescuer'; she's an ex-government agent and he's a pirate. He and all of his crew mates, along with his captain knew the fact that she was from 'that side'. Yet, they still welcomed her on their ship. Their encounter changed her fate; he and his crew mates eventually also changed the way she viewed the world and its peoples. She was glad that she had met them. But those blissful times didn't last long, as a certain offer from the marines ruined everything, including her relationship with him.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Calixta Cederschiöld, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Character(s), Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Original Female Character(s), Whitebeard Pirates & Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 17





	1. A Shocking News

_“Even if our meeting ended with a farewell, I’m so glad that I’m able to know you. Good bye. And thank you for everything, Marco.”_

His eyes jerked open as he sat immediately. His breath ragged, his throat felt sore and dry. Beads of sweat were sliding down his temples. That one was not a nightmare, but it’s able to shake the almighty phoenix that great. It’s been around two years since the first time he got that similar dream. That dream didn’t come frequently, though. But once it came, Marco’s condition would be exact the same like right now.

He needed some time to calm himself down. And when he finally managed to do it, the commander put his purple jacket and black sandals on before he went out of his room and walked towards the galley to have his breakfast.

“Mornin’ Marco!” Haruta greeted him cheerfully.  
“Morning,” Marco replied as he took a seat beside Izo.  
“You looked pretty tired,” said the cross dresser.  
“Did something happen?” Asked Thatch who walked out from the kitchen. The cook then sat beside Marco after he put several big bowls of soup on the tables.  
“You can say that.”  
“Only one thing that could make you like this early in the morning,” Thatch sighed, “It’s Cal, isn’t it?”

The blonde only nodded to answer.

“You still get that dream? About Cal’s saying ‘good bye' and 'thank you’ to you?” Now, Vista also joined their conversation.  
“Probably, it’s just me who feel guilty.”  
“But, it’s not your fault. It’s normal to be shock and feel betrayed like you did,” Izo said.  
“Still, It’s mine. I was the one who took her on our ship and yet I lashed out at her without even trying to hear her arguments. I should have—“  
“She said that she’s glad to be able to meet you,” Thatch intercepted.

For a moment, Marco’s eyes widened. She did say that in his recurring dream and in her letter. Always. But was that true? Didn’t she say that just because she owed him?

"Go finish your breakfast and get your works done. You said you have a mountain of paperwork, didn’t you?” Thatch said, as the brunet cook gave Marco’s shoulders an encouraging squeeze. “The best way to distract oneself is being busy, after all.”

The First Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates replied with a faint smile and a nod.

“Yeah. I should do that. Thanks, Thatch.”

* * *

_Two and a half years ago, they met by chance. It was like, fate drew them to each other. The woman’s white attire disheveled, blood’s dripping from her head, her ankle sprained, and cuts were visible in some parts of her body. She was in an awful state and moreover, she had to escape from a bunch of marines that led by three Vice Admirals; Onigumo, Doberman, and Momonga. And what made her really pissed off was the fact that two of those three Vice Admirals firmly believed in Absolute Justice, while she and Momonga didn’t have a good relationship either, as she hated how the said Vice Admiral was overly stern._

_“Really. They don’t give me any mercy, huh? Only to capture me, they send three, f*ckin’, Vice Admirals here,” she chuckled to herself in disbelief. No matter how strong she was, she couldn’t face all of them alone._

_She realized that it was the price of her deeds. Well, she dared to kill a Tenryuubito and beated another one until he was on the verge of dying, after all. Even though she was a pretty valuable asset for them, the World Government didn’t hesitate to punish her severely, which meant that she had to be captured and beheaded. In other words, a public execution. What she did was inexcusable, everyone knew that fact. It was a sin that would never be forgiven, that made the price of her head went up until it reached the same amount as one of the World’s greatest criminals. Why she did it? No one knew._

_“On a pinch, little one?”_

_The silver-haired woman looked around while still running, searching for the source of the voice just now. She staggered a lot, which made someone suddenly grabbed her shoulders to help her steady herself._

_“Whoa, easy, yoi.”_

_It’s the same voice. The woman looked up and met a pair of droopy eyes._

_“Just get lost. I need to keep running,” she said as she shoved his hands quite harshly and continued running –or probably walking on a not-so-quick pace—. Her curt reply made him laughed. He was clearly amused and truly enjoying this. Not a bad way to refresh his mind from the constant works that he did for the past weeks, he thought.  
_ _“I’ve been observing the situation for awhile. You got chased by marines, huh?” He threw a_ _rhetoric question, which ended being ignored by her. "But in this level, you might get caught easily, no?”_

_The man didn’t intend to mock her. He was just stating the fact, which was referring to her sprained ankle. It was really obvious since it started to swell and hinder her attempt to flee._

_“At least I’m trying to save myself. When they come, I’ll try to think for another way.”  
_ _“Then, what if I help you, yoi?”_

_Her wobbly movement came to a halt. She turned to him, glaring, “Listen. Why don’t you leave me alone and—“ her voice trailed off when she noticed the mark on his chest, which wasn’t an unfamiliar mark for a government agent like her. Her eyes then wandered, once again making an eye contact with him and finally had a clear view of his face._

_“And?”  
_ _“Go back to your crew, Phoenix.”_

* * *

“Yo, kiddo.”  
“I’m not a kid anymore, you old hag.”  
“How dare you called me like that, fried chicken?!”  
“You two are as close as ever before, aren’t you?”  
“NO WAY!”

The unison denial which came from the Phoenix and the ex-member of Whitebeard Pirates, which had established her own crew and risen to infamy made almost everyone on the deck laughed. Whitey Bay and Marco were once sailed on the same ship, with the man being a junior for the woman, one whom she called an ‘apprentice’. And now, her crews were one of Whitebeard’s subordinates.

“So? Why did you come here, yoi?”  
“What? I can’t come to see Pops?!”

Marco just rolled his eyes upon hearing her words. Well, it didn’t mean that he hated her. No, not like that. It just, sometimes, the pirate captain got on his nerves, thus they would end up bickering on something so trivial such as the food shares or the division of chores. But it made them close, indeed, albeit they always denied it.

“Oh yeah. I have a juicy news that even Morgans and anyone probably hasn’t heard.”  
“And why did you join us for dinner now? Did you say that you just come for seeing Pops?” Asked Marco when he saw that the woman hadn’t left yet.  
“Stop picking a fight wimme, you birdie!”  
“I was the one who make Whitey Bay stayed for dinner, Marco.”  
“Geh—” Marco gasped when his captain appeared behind him. “Pops.”  
“Gurararara! I know that you’re glad to see each other too after such a long time. Am I right?”  
“NO WAY!”

Again, with their unison denial (and the same response as before). And again, everyone laughed at it. It was like a comedy skit, their interaction was. Both Marco and Whitey Bay finally calmed down as Thatch ushered them to eat their dinner.

“So, what is it about?” Vista asked, in the middle of savoring his honey chipotle ribs. “The news, I mean.”  
“It must be another cheap gossip.”  
“Shut up, Marco!” the woman practically hissed. “Around two years ago, didn’t you guys welcome a woman in this ship?”

Everyone who heard the pirate captain’s words immediately threw a concerned glance at their first division commander who had already stiffened in his seat. Although Whitey Bay hadn’t mentioned any names, they all knew who she was referring to, especially Marco. Seeing no response, the woman continued to talk.

“You know. The ex-government agent who killed a Tenryuubito. What was her name again? I can’t re—”  
“Calixta.”

It was Marco who answered it, through gritted teeth. No, it wasn’t because he was angry when Whitey Bay talked about her nor disgusted to say her name. Absolutely not. He just felt something stirred in his chest when someone mentioned something about that particular woman.

“OH! You’re right, kiddo!”  
“And what about her, yoi? Why did you mention a dead person?”

Usually, Marco would have replied with something like ‘Did you grow that old to the point that you can’t even remember names, yoi?’ or ‘You should try to train your brain so you wouldn’t turn into a forgetful old hag.’ But not this time. He was being (real) serious when he asked about the reason why Whitey Bay mentioned Calixta in her so-called-juicy-news.

“No, no, no. She’s alive, you know.”  
“Stop spouting nonsense! All of us knew that she’s dead in the hand of Akainu! It's reported in the newspaper two years ago!” The usual calm and collected commander shouted, all the while banged the dinner table as he got up. It was such a rare sight, for Marco to lose control, even for them who had been with him for the longest time.  
“Marco, calm down,” said Thatch, trying to make his friend back to his seat.  
“That’s why I said, they probably didn’t know about that! But as I said before, that woman is alive.”  
“Where is she?” Asked Jozu. The third division commander thought that it was the best question to be asked at that time, instead of arguing whether the ‘news’ was credible or not.  
“I saw her in Lavalette,” she answered.  
“It’s one of the lawless countries, right?” Asked Rakuyo, this time.  
“Yes. She somewhat stands as a protector of that poor country,” Whitey Bay replied. “And actually, she told me to keep her existence a secret from everyone. Including from all of you.”  
“… Eh? From us… too?” Izo asked, as if he couldn’t believe it.  
“I do believe the reason was for your own good,” she said, a small smile appeared on her face. “Especially for Marco.”

* * *

After he lashed out at Whitey Bay, Marco stayed quiet until he finished his meal, probably too shocked or it’s just his way to calm himself down. Nevertheless, he did listen to others’ questions and her answers, regarding Calixta’s whereabouts. The phoenix was undoubtedly dumbfounded upon learning the fact that Calixta was still alive and she hid her existence from them intentionally. It’s fine if she wanted to hide it from the marines or world government, even from the world. But did she need to hide it from the crew, too? They, once, were her ‘family’, weren’t they?

“Hey. I’m sorry for shouting like that, back in the dining room,” said Marco to Whitey Bay, when the dinner was over.  
“It’s fine. I heard from the others that you’re a bit sensitive if it’s about that woman,” she replied, a smirk formed on her lips. “So, what’s your relationship with her?”  
“We’re just normal crewmates.”  
“Don’t treat me like an idiot. I know that a normal crewmate won’t make you lose your cool like that.”

It’s no use to keep avoiding it. Whitey Bay knew him since his younger days, after all.

“You might say that she was a little special than a normal crewmate,” Marco finally said after he thought what’s the best words to describe Calixta.  
“I believe ‘was’ isn’t the right word?”  
“Okay. Is, then.”  
The woman laughed immediately. “You finally admitted it!”  
“Cut it out, yoi,” he snapped, before he went quiet again. His eyes wandered to the vast ocean.  
“If you have something to ask, just ask. I’ll answer it if I can.”

Apparently, Whitey Bay saw through him, once again. There were so much questions that he wanted to ask her, about Calixta.

“… How’s her?”  
“I visited Lavalette 5 months ago. By that time, she looked fine to me. She’s loved by the people in Lavalette, too. Probably that’s one of the reasons that she looked happy.”

Marco was relieved to hear that, yet there was a sudden twinge in his heart. She’s happy, which meant that she never thought of them? She didn’t feel sad to leave this crew?

“But at the same time, I noticed sorrow in her eyes when we talked about you guys, even though she tried to cover it with a smile. You know, eyes can’t lie.”  
“What did you talk about with her, yoi?”  
“Mainly about your crew. She asked me how did you guys do and I ended telling her about our adventure when we were young. When you were just a stupid apprentice.”  
“You badmouthed me behind my back, huh?”  
“You could say it like that,” she replied as she laughed. “Yet that woman was really excited to hear stories about you.”  
“… Only me?”  
“Don’t be too conceited. She also laughed when I told her about the others.”

Oh. It’s understandable, since she was also pretty close with the other guys. But Marco couldn’t deny that he’s a bit disappointed. He thought that he was a little special for her too. Yet she considered her only as a normal—

“The first guy whom she personally asked me was indeed you, though.”

Huh? So… he’s also spe— no. Let’s don’t be conceited, just what Whitey Bay said, thought Marco.

“That’s what makes me really curious about your relationship with her. It’s so damn obvious that you both care about each other. Were you going out with her back then?”  
“It’s not like that!” Marco answered immediately. “I do care about her since I still feel guilty for what I did to her, yoi.”  
“Which made her leave without saying anything other than that letter on the next day?”  
“Yeah,” he said as he hung his head. “It was all my fault.”  
A long sigh slipped out as a smile crossed her face. “Well, do you want to go with us, then?”  
His eyebrows furrowed automatically when he heard her offer. “Huh? What do you mean?”  
“I originally planned to visit Lavalette to get some supplies. They’re famous for their delicious—”  
“I’m going!”  
“I even haven’t finished my sentence yet,” the woman scoffed. “Got it. We’ll depart tomorrow morning, after breakfast. After all, I can’t miss Thatch’s wonderful cooking. So, be ready, kiddo.”  
“Okay. Thanks a lot, Whitey Bay.”

* * *

Marco was really grateful for Whitey Bay’s offer. It’s not because his sense of direction or his navigation skill was terrible. But it was because he didn’t have any confidence to meet her on his own. He couldn’t help but feel scared of her reaction. Also, the way she wanted to keep her existence a secret from the crew was the main reason why Marco doubt what Whitey Bay thought wasn’t the truth. She said that it was for their sake, for his sake, especially. But what if the pirate captain just misinterpreted it? And even worse, what if Calixta’s words were just a decoy to hide her true feelings, that she hated the crew, especially him, the guy who pointed a gun at her right away without even trying to hear the true story behind that letter from her?

“Pops, it’s me,” the commander said after knocking then opening the door of his captain’s chamber. “Can I talk to you right now?”  
“Oh, sure. Come in, Marco.”

The younger man closed the door behind him when he had already entered the room. “I’m sure that the old hag had already told you that she met Calixta.”

“Yeah, she did tell me when we talked earlier at noon,” the captain said before he drank his sake. “And then? What about it, son?”  
“Actually, she offered me to go with her since her crew will visit Lavalette and I had already accepted it,” Marco explained. “But I still need to ask your permission, Pops. Is it alright for me to go for a while, even though it’s not for a mission?”

Whitebeard laughed hard upon hearing the first division commander’s question.

“If I don’t allow you to go, what would you do?”  
“I’ll persuade you with everything I got because I really need to meet her.”  
“Gurararara! I know you’ll do that,” said Whitebeard with a wide grin. “So, go, Marco. And bring that stupid daughter of mine back.”  
Marco’s eyes widened. “… You’ll accept her again, Pops? Even though she got ordered to kill you and the others?”  
“After these two years, don’t you realize that you were actually fell right into the World Government and the Marine’s plan?” Asked his father. “Although I was surprised that you would react impulsively like that since it was so unlike you.”

* * *

The conversation that he had with his captain made Marco felt like a fool. Everything fit the puzzle perfectly. They would never forgive Calixta since what that woman did is truly unforgiveable. Why didn’t he realize it at that time?

_"It was their plan from the beginning. The letter was originally served to fool her. I realized that there were three possibilities of outcome from that plan. The first was for Calixta to carry out that mission then die in our hands since she had to be punished for breaking this ship’s one and only rule. Second possibility, if we didn't kill her and instead banished her from Moby Dick, they would hunt her more easily since she's no longer under our protection. The last one, Calixta may not want to execute the plan or in other words, their plan failed."  
_ _"Yet, I managed to grant them the fourth possibility, huh, Pops? Something that they might not think of it."  
_ _"Perhaps, they also had calculated that outcome," Whitebeard said. "Until now, I don't know whether she wanted to fulfill her mission or not, whether she saw through their plan and was aware of the outcome's possibilities or not. But I believe that actually she's just a kind-hearted brat who was put in a really difficult situation and she didn't have any choice if she ever thought or even wanted to commit the murder. That's why I think it's better for you to meet her and talk things out. Find the truth yourself, Marco, so you won't regret it or continuously feel guilty for your entire life."_

He was guilty for sure. He's the one who chased her off, he's the reason why she's gone. And if Calixta didn't survive the assault, that would mean he killed her indirectly.

Marco pulled something from his bedside table as soon as he sat on his bed. It was a little wooden box, contained a letter from Calixta which she left on his bedside table before she vanished from Moby Dick; a dried flower bookmark that she made for him; some photographs of him and Calixta; and a silver bracelet that he couldn’t manage to give her for her birthday. Even though that time Marco was really disappointed at Calixta, he couldn’t throw all of them away. Those things were his only memento of her, after all. The commander picked the letter and for the umpteenth time, he re-read it.

* * *

_Dear Marco,_

_When you read this, I probably had gone already. If, and only if, you ever regretted your decision, then don't be. With this letter, I want to remind you that you're not wrong, at all. You picked the right decision, Marco, since I did think to fulfill their request. And it is my decision to leave, so you’re not the one to blame. To be honest, I decided to write this because I don’t have any confidence to talk to you and I believe that you won’t hear any craps that come out from my mouth._

_You know, I was merely a World Government's dog, who obeyed their orders, no matter how ridiculous they were. I realized that I’m the lowest of the low. I used to take people's life so easily. What made me do that was the hatred that I held for this fucked up world. That's why, I didn't want anyone to be happy so it would be fair for me._

_But then I met you. You stuck your nose into my business even though I’m a stranger. You were willing to help me to get away from the marines, you took care of my injuries, and even gave me a place to live. The entire crew gave me a new understanding about this world and its people, that there are also kind and warm bunch like you guys. I had so many beautiful memories during my stay in Moby Dick. And it all happened because of you, Marco. If I didn't meet you, probably even in my death, I still held a grudge towards this world._

_I know what kind of man you are. A mother hen, someone who will act cool even though you're such a worrywart. You love your family and I fully understand your reaction. I’m really sorry for breaking your trust, for disappointing you. From this moment, I won’t intrude your life, nor your family, ever again. I promise._

_Finally, it has come to an end. I really enjoyed this past 6 months. And I’m glad I can meet you guys before I die. Thank you, especially you, Marco, for everything._

_Sincerely,  
_ _Cederschiöld Calixta_


	2. Tales from the Past: How They Met

_“Go back to your crew, Phoenix.”  
_ _“Oh, you know me?”  
_ _“First Division Commander of Whitebeard Pirates, Marco the Phoenix.”_

_Despite the condition she was in, she still attempted to give him a response and even perfectly managed to mention his position, the pirate crew’s name that he belonged to, and his epithet. Normally, people would just ignore it. But somehow, she got a hunch that he would keep pestering her if she didn’t answer. Thus, she had no other choice than to answer it, hoping that the pirate would leave her alone after she did that._

_“Then, you should know that I’m also a doctor,” Marco said. “I mean, your wounds ‘bother’ me, yoi.”  
_ _“There! Vice-Admirals, we found her!”  
_ _“Shit,” the woman cursed under her breath. She tried to run faster upon hearing their footsteps got closer. “Anyway, that’s why I said, go back to your crew now, so you would not have to see it.”  
_ _“Marco the Phoenix?! What’s the commander of Whitebeard Pirates’ first division doing here?!” Shouted a marine officer.  
_ _“Argh—! Go, Phoenix! You’ll be in a trouble if you stay here any longer and I hate it if you were to blame it on me later!”_

 _Her face contorted in pain, as it went paler by minutes. The woman felt that she would be caught in no time as her head got dizzier, perhaps due to blood loss. But in the same time, she couldn’t bring herself to ask the pirate to help her. First, it was a pride problem, as he was practically her enemy. And second, she couldn’t trouble others for something that she brought upon herself. That’s why the woman couldn’t just casually ask for his assistance. Besides, for many years, she always tried to do everything alone. She had forgotten when was the last time she asked someone for their help. And before she knew it, she got used to it._

_“Focus on capturing the traitor first and just ignore Marco, you lot!”  
_ _“Stop right there, Cederschiöld Calixta!”_

_The said woman clicked her tongue upon hearing Doberman and Onigumo’s voice. Calixta then turned to face them before pushing her ankles to its limit by doing geppo. She thought that running backward was a no go since it would hinder her attack and movement. Doing one of the Rokushiki techniques indeed require more power. That’s why she refrained herself from doing it until she was in a really dangerous situation._

_“Tobu jusshigan!”  
_ _“Fire!”_

_With so many attackers, apparently from both sides –front and behind her, which she was too late to notice the latter—, she couldn’t avoid all of it, even though she made use of her kenbunshoku haki. And since she was unable to use her busoshoku haki due to overusing it before, one bullet managed to injure her left thigh. The ex-government agent flinched and began losing more of her strength. Yet, she managed to stay midair._

_“Rankyaku: Crescent Moon!”_

_Rather than shigan, rankyaku indeed would be more efficient to attack them all at once, although she needed to use her legs in performing that technique, and thus she had to withhold the pain._

_“You won’t get away this time, Cederschiöld!”_

_Her eyes widened upon hearing a familiar voice that came from behind her. Too late. She was definitely too late to parry Momonga’s attack. How could she forget that Momonga also mastered some Rokushiki techniques? And even more, it’s geppo and soru. But when she turned her body to –at least, trying to—guard the attack, her jade orbs met a blue flame. It was a bird; a beautiful and magnificent bird. One of its talons held the Vice Admiral’s sword and eventually kicked it away before it transformed back to its original form while still maintaining the wings._

_“Oi, oi. It’s pretty sad to be ignored even though my head also worth a lot, you know,” said the devil fruit user. “Vice Admiral Momonga.”  
_ _“I’ll let you go this time, Marco the Phoenix. We have a more important task to do.”  
_ _“To capture her? No can do, yoi.”  
_ _“Do you know that she’s a former government agent? A CP-0’s member.”  
_ _“It doesn’t really matter to me, though. All that matters to me is to save her from you guys. You may call it a doctor’s sense of responsibility,” he said, the corner of his lips perked up. “Besides, you said so yourself. A ‘former’, which means that right now, she just a normal woman.”  
_ _“I said I don’t need your help, Phoenix! Just leave me be!”  
_ _“Do I really need a permission to help you?” he asked, a coy smile graced his face. “If you’re worried of my wellbeing, then don’t be. After all, I’m Whitebeard Pirates’ First Division Commander. I will never bring shame to my crew and captain by getting defeated so easily, yoi!”  
_ _Her eyes widened almost instantly, before her surprised face turned into a frown. “Of course not! I’m not worried ab—”  
_ _“Then it’s fine, isn’t it?”  
_ _“Attack both of them!” Momonga ordered as he launched another attack on Marco, which the pirate countered it easily.  
_ _“Tch,” she clicked her tongue, giving up to the blonde’s insistence.  
_ _“Aim for Cederschiöld’s legs! She can’t use geppo if her legs are incapacitated!”  
_ _“Rankyaku: Fire Wave!”_

_As Marco kept Momonga busy and acted like her back’s shield, Calixta had a better focus to deal with Doberman, Onigumo, and their subordinates. The technique that she used this time was a level higher than what she did before. She took advantage of friction to create a huge air blade of fire, which indeed inflicted huge damage on her opponents._

_‘Just a little more,’ she said while launching several continuous attacks. ‘Hang on, Calixta!’_

_She knew her limit. The wounds that she got from her comrades, back in Mariejois when she committed the crime were pretty severe. She was no doctor; she didn’t have an ability to cure herself too. All she could do was wrapping the wound tightly with a bandage to prevent losing more of her blood._ _There was something that she still had to do and that’s why, she couldn’t die yet._

_But it seemed like the Lady Luck wasn’t on her side since the beginning. In addition to her previous wounds, Onigumo managed to capture her briefly and slash her calves, before she escaped, thanks to the Rokushiki techniques that always came in handy. Within such proximity, she was able to attack him with shigan and flee with geppo and soru, right before he tried to put a sea stone cuffs on her. That cuffs couldn’t do much indeed, since except to help her escaping without any noise, her devil fruit’s ability didn’t have any extra use for her in that situation. But, as any other devil fruit users, it still would drain her energy to a certain degree and she surely wouldn’t want that to happen._

_‘BANG!’_

_One of the bullets hit her right thigh, before another two followed shortly after that; one hit the same thigh, while another pierced her abdomen. She lost her focus after the first shot and felt that her consciousness began to slightly fade. She didn’t have any power left to stay midair, as well. Clearly understanding the whole situation and accepting her fate, she kicked the air with the last spurt of her energy and leaned close to the pirate who had been assisting her since then._

_"Leave me here and go, Phoenix.”_

* * *

_Marco definitely gave Momonga and his subordinates a tough time. And he was determined to finish them all when he volunteered to help her. Yes, at first. Yet, after an unexpected turn of events, the commander changed his mind and thought that retreating was the only option that he could take if he wanted to save her, to prevent them from capturing her. Before her body met the ground, he immediately changed into his full phoenix form and caught her safely on his back._

_“Marco!”  
_ _“Oh, Thatch, Vista, Izo! Could you guys lend me a hand? Hold them for a while. I’ll join you later, yoi!”  
_ _“Them? Who?”  
_ _“The marines!” He gave them a mischievous laugh as he flew towards their ship.  
_ _“Wha—” All three of them nearly protested. Yet they decided to hold it when they noticed limbs dangling from his back.  
_ _“Got it!” replied Vista.  
_ _“You don’t need to come! We’ll finish them for good!” Thatch said.  
_ _“Yeah. Just do whatever you need to do now!” added Izo.  
_ _“Okay. Thank you!”_

_Marco knew that he could count on them. The marines definitely could not take them lightly. They didn’t get their position as commanders without reason. Even without him, his friends could defeat them. As soon as he landed on Moby Dick’s deck, he rushed while carrying her towards the infirmary. When the wooden door opened, Marco wasted no time. Right after he put Calixta on the operating table, he immediately sterilized his hands then wore surgical attire as he gave several instructions for the nurses, which they followed at once. They were doing such a great job. After all, they weren’t a bunch of amateurs. And while the nurses were busy to stop her bleeding and clean her wounds, Marco was trying to remove the bullets from her body. As a ship’s doctor with plenty years of experience, Marco knew what he should do. It was something that he often dealt with, so no wonder that he stayed calm and composed, even though the woman lost a lot amount of blood._

_“Commander! The blood pressure goes down!”_  
 _"Have you finished checking her blood type, yet?” Marco asked without looking up.  
_ _“Her blood is X type, Rh+!”  
_ _A nurse then came with a tray of some blood packs. “I’ve brought it!”  
_ _"Great. Start the transfusion then.”_

_It was a good thing that he always controlled the blood stocks in the ship, so whenever an emergency case occurred, he wouldn’t be troubled. And thank god, she had a common type of blood. If she had Rh- blood, it would create another problem since it’s rare and maybe he only got one or two packs in the inventory, just in case someone needed it. The surgery ended in no time, as Marco tried to stitch her open wounds as quickly as he could since he only gave her a small amount of anesthetic drug, proceeding with local anesthesia instead of regional nor general. It wasn’t a big operation, after all. Probably life threatening if earlier, they didn’t have any blood stocks, though he could always ask someone on the ship to give their blood via direct transfusion. Jozu, Vista, and even Marco himself had the same blood type as her._

_“… Phoenix?”_

_A quiet and tired voice stopped his hands from removing his surgical gown. His orbs found hers, which only opened a bit._

_“Take some rest. I had treated your wounds, yoi,” he said to her, before he averted his eyes to one of the nurses. “Could you lend her a change of clothes? And help her to change, afterwards.”  
_ _“I can change my clothes by myself.”_

_Marco’s eyebrows knitted instantly. He was obviously confused by then. In such a state, she still cared about that? Moreover, he’s not the one who would help. Heck, even if he was the one who helped her change, he would never take advantage of her. **Never**. He was a pirate, alright. Yet, he got manner. He knew his boundaries and wouldn’t cross the line if she didn’t allow him to. After tossing the gown to a big rubbish bin in the corner of the room, he walked towards her._

_“In your state, you should refrain from—”  
_ _“I can do it. I’m not that weak.”  
_ _“That’s not the matter!”  
_ _“Please.”  
_ _“At least, let the nurses—”  
_ _“I’m begging you.”_

_She looked helpless, desperate even. When a long sigh slipped past his lips, that was a sign that he had given up. Technically, he couldn’t say no to that. He wouldn’t admit that he was weak to her plea, but it’s more like, he just respected her wish. He believed that there had to be something that made her persist like that and it was definitely not his place to pry._

_“Okay. Do whatever you want. But,” he said sternly. “as I said before, don’t move around too much, or your wound will be opened again. Also don’t get out from that bed and call anyone if you want something. You got it?”_

_His order was answered by a weak nod._

_“Good. Go to sleep now, yoi.”_

_When Marco turned on his heel, intending to leave the room, her hand grabbed the sleeve of his white shirt, which made the commander turned his head. And what he heard next put a smile on his face._

_“Thank you, Marco.”_

* * *

_Marco was right. His help wasn’t necessary at all. When he got out from the infirmary, he saw his friends walked towards the deck with a satisfied smile, brimming on their faces._

_“Oh? Back already? Great job, yoi!”  
_ _“Great job my ass,” Thatch snorted. “You should know that their reinforcement came right after you went away!”  
_ _“Then why were you smiling like that?” Marco inquired as he lifted one of his eyebrows.  
_ _“Yes, the reinforcement did come. But we took them down, alright. My division’s members were nearby, so we didn’t get overpowered by them,” explained Vista.  
_ _“Darn. I should be there to watch the match of fifth division, featuring the commander of fourth and sixteenth division versus marine’s three vice admirals!” said Marco with an exaggerating tone, which then made him earn a kick from Thatch on his shin and Izo’s elbow on his gut. The first division commander chuckled after he faked his exclamation of pain. “Thanks for covering me, yoi.”  
_

_This time, he earned simultaneous pats on his back. Or more like a hit, since Vista did hit him quite hard. Laughter could be heard next, before it ceased when the other guys came back to the ship with a lot of supplies. And the sight reminded Marco. They planned to depart tonight, but he took a stranger aboard._

_“Shit. I haven’t told Pops yet,” he groaned.  
_ _“Tell Pops about what?” asked Vista.  
_ _“Ah! Is it about the one whom you helped earlier?”_

_Marco nodded at Izo’s guess._

_“So, who is it? A man or a woman? But I bet it’s a woman since she has a pair of beautiful, slender legs.”  
_ _“You pervert,” the blonde rolled his eyes at Thatch’s words. “But, yeah. It’s a woman.”  
_ _“After you tell Pops, you have to tell us the whole story, okay?”  
_ _“There’s nothing to tell but alright. Catch you later guys!”_

_He ran towards the captain’s chamber hastily. Usually, the old man could be found on the deck, sitting on his massive seat. But since he was nowhere to be seen, Marco guessed that he had to be in his room. Yet, when he knocked on the door, there wasn’t any single answer._

_“Pops probably is still in town,” said Rakuyo who, by chance, came across him. “You know that this island is famous for their delicious sake, right?”  
_ _“And where is he, exactly?”  
_ _“I don’t know. I was with Curiel and Blenheim. The last time we saw Pops was the time when he entered a bar. I’ve been back here since half an hour ago, but I haven’t caught a glimpse of him. And since there was no one answering your knock, I assume that he hasn’t come back yet.”  
_ _The blonde man sighed and facepalmed when he heard that. It meant that he should search the whole town. “Okay. Thank you for the information.”  
_ _“Is it about your woman, Marco? You want to ask Pops to allow her to be here?”  
_ _“Yes, it’s ab— wait. You got a wrong idea there, Fossa!”_

_The sudden question from the fifteenth division commander caught him off guard. Heck, even Marco didn’t know since when did he join them. Fossa guffawed as he patted Marco’s shoulder._

_“It’s fine to admit it, you know. Considering your age, you should start searching for a good woman.”  
_ _“But really, she’s not my woman!” he groaned. “And where did you get that information? I believe when I came back, earlier, I didn’t see any of you guys here.”  
_ _“The boys told me. And they heard it from the nurses. They said, ‘the nurses told us that Commander Marco brought a woman back! Probably, it’s his lover, since when he first came to the infirmary, they said he was rather frantic, which was out of his character.’ That’s what they told me.”  
_ _“I wasn’t being frantic, yoi! I just wanted the nurses to move as quickly as possible to aid her since she was losing so much blood,” Marco argued, as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “How could they take it that way, anyway?”  
_ _“Then who is she if she’s not your woman?” asked Rakuyo, who became interested with the identity of ‘Marco’s woman’.  
_ _“An ex CP-0’s member.”  
_ _“CP-0?!” Both of them exclaimed in unison.  
_ _“Oi oi. What were you doing, Marco? Helping an enemy? Are you sane?” Fossa questioned with a rather displeased look.  
_ _“I said, she’s an ex. She’s no longer a World Government agent. And she was chased by marines. Doesn’t that make her just like us?”_  
 _“But still—”  
_ _“Don’t worry. I’ll be the first one who chased her out when she becomes suspicious,” the blonde replied._

_Marco walked away to find his captain after he gave his friends a reassuring smile. Even though he somehow had a hunch that the old man would tell him to do whatever he liked, he still needed to seek for his permission. And he was right, once again. When Marco finally found him, the mighty captain gave him an approval, although he also reminded Marco that he shouldn’t let his guard down. The first division commander fully understood his captain’s words. It’s normal to be wary of her due to her job. Still, that wasn’t a wise reason to kick her out from the ship, especially when she was seriously injured. Plus, Whitebeard Pirates was famous for welcoming anyone in their ship and its captain regarded every one of them as his own child._

_Yeah, it’s normal to be vigilant. What’s not normal was his intuition, that told him she wouldn’t do something that would harm his crewmates. It’s indeed weird for him to trust a stranger, moreover someone who once belonged to the opposite side. If Marco were asked to state one reason, perhaps it was because of her words before she lost consciousness. Instead of asking him for help, she told him to go, which was weird. In the verge of death, normally, people would ask others to lend their hand. It piqued his interest at first as he wondered why didn’t she ask for help. And when he tried to find the answer, he recalled what she had said to him before._

_'You’ll be in a trouble if you stay here any longer.’_

_At that time, he couldn’t help to think that she wasn’t a bad person. She probably said that because she hated pirates or because of other reasons. Yet, he believed that she also didn’t want to trouble him by helping her dealing with her enemies. And when she thanked him earlier, it was so sincere. Albeit it was hard to intentionally grow seeds of doubt in him, he needed to try. Or else, he might lose his objectivity and ended being backstabbed if turned out, she wasn’t like anything he believed in._

_Or to be more precise, what he_ **chose** to believe in.


End file.
